Titans
The Titans are twelve beings that are similar to the gods, though from an older time. Among them are Kronos, Rhea, Hyperion. Most of them are evil, for example, Kronos. Rhea, Kronos' wife, is one of the good titans and is the mother of the six gods Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Hades and Poseidon. When Kronos ate all the gods except Zeus, Rhea hid Zeus and instead of giving him to Kronos to devour, gave Kronos a rock instead. The war between the Titans and the gods was called the Titanomachy. The gods won and overthrew the evil titans but spared Rhea, the Titanesses, Oceanus, Helios, Selene, Eos Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Hecate and allowed them to live, and do as they pleased. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=1 edit List of the Twelve Original Titans: *Kronos: Titan God of Time, Harvest, and Fate; King of the Titans. *Rhea: Titan Goddess of Nature and Earthly Elements; Consort and Wife of Kronos and Queen of the Titans. *Hyperion: Titan God of Light; Lord of the East. *Theia: Titan Goddess of Sight and Enlightenment, Consort of Hyperion. *Coeus: Titan God of Wisdom and The Earth's Axis; Lord of the North. *Phoebe (Titan): Titan Goddess of Darkness and Mysteries, Consort of Coeus. *Krios: Titan God of Stars and Constellations; Lord of the South. (Known as The Ram.) *Mnemosyne: Titan Goddess of Memory, Mother of the 9 Muses by Zeus. *Iapetus: Titan God of Mortality (Life-span), Pain, and Death; Lord of the West. *Themis: Titan Goddess of Justice, Culture, and Law. *Oceanus: Titan God of the Oceans and Seas; eldest of the Titans. *Tethys: Goddess of the Fertile Sea, Rivers, Lakes, Ponds, Rivers, etc. Consort of Oceanus. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=2 edit List of Titan's children: Though they are not "original Titans", they are still known as Titans. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=3 edit Children of Hyperion and Theia: *Helios: Titan God of the Sun. *Selene: Titan Goddess of the Moon. *Eos: Titan Goddess of the Dawn. Wife of Astreas. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=4 edit Children of Koios and Phoebe: *Leto: Titan Goddess of the Unseen and Stealth, Mother of Apollo and Artemis with Zeus. *Asteria: Titan Goddess of Space, Necromancy, and Prophetic Dreams. Mother of Hecate. *Lelantos: Titan God of Air and Smoothness. Father of Aura by Periboa. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=5 edit Children of Iapetus and Clymene: *Atlas: Titan God of Heavy Burdens, Endurance, and Strength. Because of this, he holds up the sky. Known as the Titan General and is the Titans' best fighter. *Prometheus: Titan God of crafty counsel and forethought. Known for giving humans fire. *Epimetheus: Titan God of Afterthought and Regret. Known for being the husband of Pandora. *Menoetius: Titan God of Anger and Rashness. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=6 edit Children of Krios and Eurybia: *Astreas: Titan God of the Dusk. Husband of Eos. *Pallas: Titan God of the Fight. Was defeated in the First Titan War by Athena, who respected him and changed her name to Pallas Athena in his honor. *Perses: Titan God of Destruction and Explosives. Father of Hecate. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=7 edit Children of Atlas *Calypso: Titan Goddess of Ogygia and Beauty. Daughter of Atlas and Tethys *Zoë Nightshade: Hesperides of Gold. Huntress of Artemis. Former Hesperid, exiled for breaking the ancient law. *Maia: Pleiad of Beauty. Mother of Hermes with Zeus. *Electra: Pleiad of Mist (regualer kind). Mother of Dardanus and Iasion by Zeus. *Erytheia: Hesperides of Charm. *Other Hesperides *Other Pleiades http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=8 edit Children of Oceanus and Tethys *Metis: Titan Oceanid of Prudence and the Brain. Mother of Athena with Zeus. *Clymene: Titan Oceanid of Fame and Moderness. Mother of Prometheus, Atlas, Menoetius and Epimetheus with Iapetus. *Dione: Titan Oceanid of Divinity and Ichor. In some accounts the mother of Aphrodite by Zeus *Philyra: Titan Oceanid of Sweetness and Honey. Mother of Chiron by Kronos. *Eurynome: Titan Oceanid of Roses and Petals. Mother of The Charites by Zeus. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Titan&action=edit&section=9 edit Notes Although not among the original twelve, the second generation of Titans (the children of elder Titans) are still considered Titans for the most part; just as the gods who are not among the twelve Olympians are still considered gods. However, while most Titans bore Titans, Kronos sired a new race of gods who would eventually overthrow the Titans. Why Kronos's children were different is not yet known. Retrieved from "http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/Titan"